Seven Sisters
by Midnight Cherry
Summary: Based on a TVB drama series. Syaoran and Sakura helps out a ghost that's dead for 15 years. They'll go through many troubles, but will they fall in love? Or will they just end up hating one another? r+r!! CHAPTER 4 UP!!
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: Okay, in this story Syaoran 25 and Sakura is 24. I know they are old... but trust me.... they don't really act like they are.... well kind of...I'll try to make them act like themselves...but, I don't know if I can...I'll try my best!! And if you're asking whether the other CCS characters are going to be in my story, then yes they are... but not all of them. This story takes place in Hong Kong.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay! Okay! You guys know perfectly well that I don't own any CCS characters OR this story...you guys don't need to rub it on me!!  
  
Cherry: Hiya! This is my first fic so please don't be mean and try to kill me!!!  
  
Kero: Of course they'll try to kill you!!! ::glares:: YOU DIDN'T EVEN INCLUDE ME IN THE STORY!!!!  
  
Cherry: ehehehe... aawww! C'mon Kero!!! You know this story can't have a talking stuffed animal!!  
  
Kero: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL!?!?!? You're just like that gaki!!! ::sniffles::  
  
Cherry: Yes... I know, I know... I'm very mean. SORRY! But, this story takes place kind of when... they have cars....but they're really really old ones!!! You'll see what I mean.  
  
Kero: Whatever.....just remember to give me that chocolate cake you're making. Lets start the story!  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
"............" Conversation  
  
~...........~ Thoughts  
  
******** POV change  
  
(...........) Author's Note  
  
= = Flash Backs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven Sisters  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
It was said that not long from now, someone saw a shadow jumped in the ocean from a big rock. The body was of a young girl of about 19 years old. When the news spread around the town, they found 6 dead bodies in the ocean the next night. All were girls holding hands. They say that this was because all 7 of the girls know each other. They were like sisters, but were actually the best of friends. They were so close that they even made a promise to each other and god. It was a loyal promise yes, but also a very deadly and bad promise to make.  
  
= Flash Back =  
  
There were 7 girls standing together, they looked like they were praying to god. With their hands clapped together and eyes closed.  
  
All 7 girls opened their eyes and said in unison, "We might not me born on the same date, month, year. But we promise to die on the same date, month, year."  
  
= End Flash Back =  
  
So, when that girl jumped in the ocean, all six of the girls walked in the ocean and died together, showing that they are loyal.  
  
  
  
  
  
******* Certain Ruby eyed girl ******* (Guess who??? ^-^)  
  
"How come we have to share seats????" I grumbled sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Look, it's not my fault you wanted to come!" answered a certain chestnut haired guy. "You could of just stayed home and let me live my life."  
  
"Hey! There's nothing to do at home, so I just wanted to come! Besides...I don't want to invade on your date!" I shot back. ~ Geeze..... soemone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today! Talk about rude!~  
  
"Fine, fine! I'm sorry Meiling! Are you happy now??" asked the guy.  
  
"Yes brother, as a matter of fact I am!" I said . "Anyways.... thanks for apologizing Syaoran."  
  
"C'mon you guys! The show is almost starting!" said a girl sitting beside Syaoran.  
  
I looked around to see if there are any seats, I finally spotted one and I was to happy! ~ Yes! 2 empty seats! But should I? Wait, of course I should! It's a whole lot better then sharing seats! ~ " Hey I think I am going to sit over there.... right next to you Jamie." I said to Syaoran's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh good idea... no ones sitting there anyways!" said Jamie.  
  
  
  
I went to the other seat and sat down. ~ This is much better! It's more comfortable and I don't have to share seats with mister grumpy! ~  
  
(Okay.... I need to explain here if you're confused. Well.... in my story, Meiling is Syaoran's sister...NOT cousin...SISTER!! Jamie is Syaoran's girlfriend....I didn't choose Meiling as Syaoran's girlfriends because...well... I don't like Jamie's character. You'll see what I mean.)  
  
  
  
  
  
******* Certain Lavender eyed girl ******* (guess who again ^-^)  
  
  
  
~ Oh! It's a fortuneteller! ~ (I don't know what you call these people...oh well... they're kind of like fortune tellers so..) A girl at about 19 goes up to the fortuneteller. She was wearing a red Chinese outfit with her hair tied up in a bun. "Excuse me sir." I said to the fortuneteller, " I am looking for someone, how will I find him?"  
  
The fortuneteller looks up and smiles. "Yes my dear, now give me your hand."  
  
I gave him my hand and said, "Please tell me how I can find him."  
  
"Hmm? Look for someone? Or maybe you mean something?" he asked me.  
  
I smiled and said, "I am looking for both.....because to find this person, I must look for a letter he wrote to me."  
  
He looked at my hand and said mysteriously, "Oh.... interesting...very interesting!"  
  
I looked at him and asked excitedly, "What's so interesting?? Can you tell me?"  
  
".... You can find this person or should I say, letter, by finding 2 people of the opposite gender to help you" he said nodding as if he agreed to what he said.  
  
"But...how..."  
  
The fortuneteller cuts me off, "You'll know when you meet them.... you'll know.." he said kindly  
  
I was really confused and frustrated. ~ How am I ever going to find the letter? OR him? ~ I asked myself.  
  
I nodded and said, "Thank you sir.....how much.."  
  
But he cut me off again and said, "No need my dear....just go and find those 2 people!"  
  
I smiled and left, saying another thank you to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry: ::runs from a bunch of angry readers::  
  
Angry Reader: I thought this was an S+S fic!!!  
  
Cherry: Hey!!! I didn't say it was going to me an S+S fic!!  
  
Angry Reader: Why you!!!  
  
Kero: Would you people be quite?? I'm trying to eat!!!  
  
Angry Reader: Fine!!! You're lucky today Cherry!! Just watch!  
  
Cherry: ehehehe....  
  
Kero: You know... I'm not mad at you any more! I think it's good you didn't pair up that gaki and Sakura!  
  
Cherry: Excuse me Kero...but I didn't say it wasn't going to be an S+S fic  
  
Kero: But, but!  
  
Cherry: I just said that I didn't say it was an S+S fic...  
  
Kero: But, but...  
  
Cherry: Anyways!!!! Please review to tell me if I should write chapter 1!!!! If no one reviews then I don't think I will continue.. so please review!!!  
  
Next Chapter: er..... I think I MIGHT make Sakura come in... but I'm not sure.... because the first few chapters are more about Syaoran and Meiling and Jamie.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	2. The Plan

Author's Note: Hey!! I just made a new chapter 1!!!! I heard from some reviewers that it was really confusing so I wrote a new one!! Please tell me if it's still very confusing!! I promise to make the 3rd chapter!! But I have to get ready for school so I won't up-date it right away!!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like I said..... I don't own this story plot OR the CSS characters...  
  
  
  
Cherry: Hello! I'm back with another chapter !!!! Thanks To:  
  
Orange-Kirei: Oh you watched Seven Sisters too? I thought the ending was SOOOO sad!!! I'm not sure if I should make it sad or not...but don't worry!! You'll find out! ^-^  
  
Unknown: Cool! That's great that you watched this TVB drama! ^-^  
  
Sakue: Don't worry! I might make the ending sad...BUT I'm not heartless.. So don't worry!  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
"............" Conversation  
  
~...........~ Thoughts  
  
******** POV change  
  
(...........) Author's Note  
  
= Flash Backs =  
  
Next day  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven Sisters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
******* Tomoyo ******* (A/N: I think I don't need to use the term Lavender...... you guys probably already know it's Tomoyo)  
  
  
  
~ What does that fortuneteller mean? I don't get it!!! How am I ever going to find him? ~ I thought to my self. As I walked pass a theater, I stopped in my tracks. "Could it be?" I say out loud. I go in the theater just in time for the musical (A/N: If any one watched Seven Sisters, can you please tell me what this is called? It's where these people sing and dance around with TONS of make-up.... yes the GUYS too.) to start. I walked down the aisle of chairs, stopping where a girl of about 18 years old, with 2 long ponytails on each side of her head is sitting.  
  
  
  
******* Meiling *******  
  
  
  
"Finally!!!" I said, as the play started. I was waiting impatiently and FINALLY the people started dancing out. I was watching when it suddenly turned REALLY cold. I know I might be overreacting.... but this is not just regular cold... it's abnormal cold!!! ~ Please don't say this place is haunted!! Please, please, please!!!!! ~ I though and wished at the same time.  
  
Then, I heard Syaoran start singing, I rolled my eyes. ~ Oh brother!! First this place turns SUPER cold for no reason .. and now my brother is singing his heart out!!! When will this night end?? I should of just stayed home... ~  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
"This is my favorite song!!!!!" I yelled out loud. When the music started, I sang with the other guy.  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" I heard Jamie say, while giggling.  
  
Then, I saw at the corner of my eyes, Meiling shiver for a moment and rolling her eyes at the next. ~ What's wrong with her??? I hope she's not sick. ~ I thought. I must agree that she can be annoying sometimes.... but she's still my sister!  
  
While I was singing, I noticed it suddenly turned.... colder? ~ Can it be? Nah! Can't be! Impossible! ~ I thought to myself....But some how... I kept getting a feeling that this place was haunted. ~ Wait, why should I be worried??? Silly me! ~  
  
  
  
******* Tomoyo *******  
  
As I watched the play, memories played in my mind over and over again. ~ Those were the happy days ~ I thought.  
  
= Flash Back =  
  
7 girls were dancing around the room and singing different tunes. It looked like everyone was having the time of their lives.  
  
Then one of the girls yelled, "Older sister! It's your turn to sing!!"  
  
"Yeah! Go sister! Sing!" the rest of the girls yelled to their older sister, or should I say friend.  
  
She looked at them as if they were crazy and said, "Fine, fine!"  
  
She starts singing and the other girls clap to her melody. When she was done, everyone laughed and sang together.  
  
= End Flash Back =  
  
  
  
Tears start falling down my face. I just can't hold it in anymore!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
"Wasn't that the best play we've ever watched?" I asked Jamie  
  
"Yeah! It was good!" Jamie said, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"That's great!!! I'm really glad that you had fun!" I say, giving her one of my rare smiles.  
  
She smiles back at me, I was really happy that she was having a good time.  
  
"OKAY!! Can we stop smiling and go home??" Meiling says, sounding VERY annoyed.  
  
~ Geez... what happened to her? I thought she was exited to see the play... and now when the play is finished she gets mean? I think someone DEFINATELY woke up on the wrong side of the bed today! ~  
  
"Fine! Lets go home!" I said, trying not to lose my temper and yell at her.  
  
(A/N: Okay.... I need to get some things strait... FIRST Syaoran and Meiling aren't REALLY poor... they're just umm.... normal, you know not poor and not rich?? But when they were young, they came from a wealthy family... You'll find out in this chapter later on.... OH! Sakura isn't going to be in this chapter YET!!! But I promise she will be in the next chapter!!)  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
I'm so tired!!! I just woke up and my body aches!!! ~ Hmm.... I smell good food!!! Well... guess it's time to wake up!!! ~  
  
"Hey Jamie, Meiling! What's for breakfast today?" I asked.  
  
"We're having Dim Sum, if you haven't already noticed!" Meiling said, looking up at me and raising one of her eye brows.  
  
"GREAT! Lets eat!" I said to them. Hey, what did you expect me to say? I'm hungry!!  
  
"Master Syaoran! You're awake! Good! We've been waiting for you." Said Jamie's dad.  
  
(A/N: Confused? Okay.... Jamie's parents used to work for Syaoran's dad's restaurant, but they were bankrupt so Syaoran's family became poor. Jamie's dad, or Wei, sees Syaoran's dad as family, so when Syoran's dad died, Wei promised to take care of Syaoran and Meiling.)  
  
"Yes, yes, finally you mean! You have a job too Syaoran... don't forget! So, eat fast and go!!" said Jamie's mom, or Lily. (A/N: I know! Lame name.... but I couldn't think of one!!)  
  
"Morning Everyone! How's life treating you?" asked Jamie's uncle, Joey, while yawning.  
  
"Fine, fine! Now lets eat!" said Lily, sounding irritated.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to get ya mad sis!" Joey said, not sounding sorry one bit.  
  
"EAT!" Lily yelled. (A/N: And if you looked closer.... you can see a stress mark behind her head the size of a fist!! ^-^)  
  
~ What happened to her? Yeah, she's usually grumpy... but this is just too grumpy! ~  
  
While we were eating, Wei asked, "So master Syaoran, girls, how was the play last night?"  
  
"It was great Wei! You should've been there!" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Yes father! It was Great!" said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah...It was pretty good." Meiling said while eating.  
  
"That's good to hear! Yes, good indeed!" Wei said, smiling brightly at everyone.  
  
"Syaoran! It's time for you to got to work! Now go!!! Hurry up or you'll be late!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Okay!" I said and ran out of the house, before Lily gave me ANOTHER lecture.  
  
I rode my bike to work, thinking about "the plan". I rode to the post office to pick up the newspaper I had to deliver. I saw some of my buddies and waved to them. (A/N: Yup.. ^-^ Syaorans a Postman in this story!)  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" said one of the guys, Yamazaki. We all rode to the most dangerous alley known to all Postmen. It was filled with dogs and they would chase Postman after Postman.  
  
"You know Syaoran, we don't have to go through this!" Yamazaki said, while the others nodded.  
  
I ignored them and asked, "Okay guys, I told you the plan yesterday.... you all know what to do?"  
  
Everyone nodded, but Yamazaki won't give up. "Syaoran... this is too dangerous...someone can break an arm or.."  
  
I cut him off by saying, "Why? Are chickening out Yamazaki?? You know....if you are then...."  
  
This time he cut me off by saying, "Fine! You win! Let's get this over with!"  
  
So, we ran to all the kids in the alley, and gave each kid we saw money. After we gave them money, we whispered in their ear, "Hey kid..... could you do us a favor and lock up all your dogs in the house?? Oh, and tell all your little friends to do the same."  
  
Finally, we met up at the entrance of the alley.  
  
"Okay, plan A went well... now lets do plan B and deliver these newspaper!" I said.  
  
"YEAH!" the gang replied, and ran to all the houses to deliver their share of the newspaper.  
  
Everything worked out fine...but when I went to the last house... an old man opened the door to his house and said, "So, you're the ones!!! How could you pay the kids to lock all the dogs in the house??" the old man yelled.  
  
The old man didn't look so happy and neither were the villagers who lived there......... they heard what the old man said. So, everyone who lived in the alley let all their dogs out and the dogs started chasing all of the mailmen including ME!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" all the guys and I, screamed. (A/N: Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they sound like girls ^-^.... not that it's a bad thing)  
  
Everyone ran as fast as they could.  
  
"I told you not to go with the plan Syaoran! But NO!!! You didn't listen to me!" yelled Yamazaki.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Everyone in the Postmen gang got scratched.... or bruised, but hey!!! We all survived didn't we???  
  
~ Who am I kidding? Everyone's mad at me!! ::sigh:: Today is just not my day.. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry: Well that's it for now!!!!!  
  
Kero: HAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHA!! That gaki deserve being chased by all those dogs!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Cherry: ::sigh:: Kero.....grow up!  
  
Suppi: I agree with Cherry, you should grow up Kero!  
  
Kero: hmpp.... 2 against 1.... so unfair!!  
  
Cherry: I know that everyone is OOC in this story.. but I'll try to make it seem like them as much as possible kay?? Well... bye for now!!  
  
Suppi: Until next chapter!  
  
Kero: And don't forget to bring cake!!  
  
Cherry and Suppi: ::BIG sweat drop::  
  
Next Chapter: Okay!!!!! They meet in the next chaper!!!! I mean Syaoran and Sakura meet ^-^ 


	3. Jealous

Author's Note: Hey! I just made a umm... more clearer version of this chapter!! I'm not going to make Syaoran and Sakura meet yet... sorry!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: .....I told you guys!!! I do NOT own any CCS characters what so ever.. OR this story PLOT!!! Okay??? Now that I got that out of my system......  
  
Cherry: Hey! I'm here with another chapter!  
  
Kero: ::grumbles:: I wanted that cake!!!  
  
Suppie: Let's just start the story!! I don't want to hear Kero grumbling... AGAIN!!!  
  
Cherry: Yeah... and so the story begins!!  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
"............" Conversation  
  
~...........~ Thoughts  
  
******** POV change  
  
(...........) Author's Note  
  
= = Flash Backs  
  
Next day  
  
+++++++ Mean While  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven Sisters  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jealous  
  
  
  
  
  
******* Yamazaki *******  
  
I hate this!!! My clothes are all scratched and I have bruises every where!! I can't believe I gave in to one of Syaoran's plan agian. I was pissed off and just wanted to hit him... even though he is my friend.  
  
I was about to say something when Syaoran said, "We're here! Just act like nothing happened, okay Yamazaki??? Yamazaki???"  
  
I just nodded.  
  
We went inside the Post Office and said hi to our boss.  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
"Hey boss!" I said.  
  
He looked at the two of us and said, "Syaoran, Yamazaki, nice of you two to join us...."  
  
We had a short conversation when the lights suddenly turned out, the whole room went dark.  
  
"Not again!!!" the boss grumbled, he then said quickly, "Syaoran, Yamazaki, I want you both and Eric to go down to the old mail place, and see what's wrong." he said not sounding very happy. "Eric!!" the boss bellowed, "I want you to go with Syaoran and Yamazaki now!!"  
  
"Yes boss!" Eric said in his squeaky voice.  
  
"Oh...and come back fast! I have something I want to tell you Syaoran..." the boss added.  
  
(A/N: Did this really happened?? I forgot!!!!! ^-^;;;;;)  
  
As we went downstairs to the old mail place, it immediately turned cold. It's so silent down here...  
  
(A/N: Okay.... they call it the old mail place because that's where they keep all the old mail... that nobody came to pick up.)  
  
  
  
******* Lavender *******(A/N: It's Tomoyo.....I call her Lavender because no one in the story knows her name yet.... you know what I mean right???)  
  
"Where is it?????" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
I was at the Post Office looking for the letter. How was I going to find the letter? Look for 2 people??? Who is he kidding? How would I even know where to begin looking???  
  
I was really angry and frustrated. I was looking at the last letter they had in the room. But, it wasn't the one...  
  
I felt a tear, drop down from my face. Well, it isn't in here... where am I going to look now???  
  
  
  
******* Another Voice *******  
  
A tear was on the letter after the girl cried. She remained in that room looking for the letter her lover sent her, to see if she accidentally missed one.  
  
  
  
+++++++ Mean while +++++++  
  
"Man....... I hate it down here." Yamazaki half whispered.  
  
"I agree." Eric said nodding.  
  
"Stop being chickens and lets go!!" Syaoran said not sounding very afraid.  
  
They stopped in front of a door. "Well... here it is... now who's going inside??" Syaoran asked his friends.  
  
Yamazaki and Eric looked at each other and said in unison, "YOU!!" and pushed Syaoran in the room.  
  
"What???? Why me?? Why don't they go??" Syaoran asked not sounding very happy.  
  
He suddenly heard a noise from a small room not far away. He took out his flashlight, turned it on and yelled, "Is anyone in there??"  
  
No one answered so he opened the door. He didn't see anyone, but he did notice that there was a letter that looked kind of wet.(A/N: Not really really wet..... oh it's not a very important part any ways.. ^- ^;;;)  
  
"What's this?" he asked out loud. He touched it, and it was still wet.... "Weird!" he said to himself.  
  
He began looking around to see why the lights mysteriously turned out.  
  
  
  
+++++++ Mean while +++++++  
  
"Hey... Syaoran has been in there for a pretty long time you know..." Yamazaki said, sounding worried.  
  
"Yeah... I know.. why don't you check to see if he's okay?" Eric asked, shivering.  
  
"What? Why me???" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Because... I don't want to go......" Eric answered.  
  
"Well... if I go... you'll have to go with me!" (A/N: It's Yamazaki talking.. since there's only two of them I'm not going to say whose talking..)  
  
"Uhh... I don't know... I ummm..."  
  
"Lets just go!!"  
  
"Fine!!!"  
  
So, Yamazaki dragged a very pale looking Eric with him in the room.  
  
"Syaoran! Hey Syaoran!! Are you in here or what??" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Yeah! This isn't funny!! Come out already!!!" Eric yelled as well.  
  
Suddenly they saw a shadow behind them.  
  
"AHHHH!" they both screamed  
  
But they found it was just Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran...there you are!!! You had us worry for a moment...." Yamazaki said, trying not to sound like he just scream.  
  
Syaoran looked confused and said, sounding just like a girl, "But... I'm not Syaoran."  
  
Yamazaki laughed and said, "Yeah.... right....stop playing around and lets fix that light, before the boss yells at us."  
  
"Yeah man.... this isn't funny!" Eric added.  
  
"What are you two talking about??" Syaoran asked.  
  
~ Syaoran's got to be kidding right???? NAH!! It can't be what I think it is...... can it?? No ways!! ~ Yamazaki thought.  
  
"I'm looking for someone.... could you guys help me??" Syaoran asked while fluttering his eye lashes.  
  
"Uhhh... n...n..n..n..no..no... ss..s..sorry..we....er... are...um....busy..." Eric said looking as pale as ever..  
  
"Y...y..y..y..yeah what he said..." Yamazaki said, nervously.  
  
Both Yamazaki and Eric thought, ~ I don't want to die!!!! I don't want to die!!! Please don't make me die!! ~  
  
"But you guys have to help me!!! Please???" Syaoran asked desperately.  
  
Suddenly a fly landed on Syaoran's leg. ~ Oh no!! Sutpid fly... I was at the good part too...... ~ Syaoran used his other leg to scare the fly away.  
  
Unfortunately, Yamazaki saw what happened.  
  
"Wait a minute!! I thought ghosts don't feel anything!!!" Yamazaki said sounding angry.  
  
Eric looked less pale and said, "WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Um......ha ha ha ha?? Little joke??" Syaoran said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!!!! Man!! You made me scared to death!!!" Eric said.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!!" Yamazaki said, "Lets just fix the light and go!!!"  
  
"Yeah... I don't like this place.." Eric said.  
  
(A/N: Okay... ehehe! Well... Syaoran was playing a trick on Yamazaki and Eric. NO... it isn't Tomoyo....Syaoran just made the whole thing up because Yamazaki and Eric pushed him in the room. He just wanted to scare them a litte.)  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
I know that was a mean joke... but it was just soo funny!!! Plus.. they deserved that... for pushing me in that creepy room.  
  
The boss suddenly appeared in front of my face. He had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Syaoran!! There you are!!!!!" the boss said.  
  
I looked at him curiously and said, "Oh yeah..... you wanted to tell me something right???"  
  
"Yes...yes.... I am very proud to announce that you've won the GREAT employee award. For all the hard work you showed for these past years." He said, smiling at me.  
  
I didn't know what to say!! I couldn't believe it!! This was just too sudden.  
  
"Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.  
  
The boss nodded.  
  
"Ummmm.... is this a dream?????" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Ha..... you're a funny one Syaoran, and no... it's not a dream." the boss told me.  
  
"Well Syaoran.... if you still think this is a dream... I'll help you." Yamazaki said and pinched my arm.  
  
"Owww!!!!!" I yelled. Well....... I don't blame him.... that was a pretty mean joke. He and Eric looked as white as a newly painted white wall. So, I pretended that didn't happen.  
  
Every one at the post office came to congratulate me, even though Yamazaki and Eric were mad at me, I can't help noticing that they were happy for me. They even congratulated me.  
  
The news crew came and I got to take pictures to be on the front page!!! I was glad that I won this award, because maybe this will make Lily agree with the idea that Jamie's my girlfriend.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
****** Meiling *******  
  
As I read the newspaper I saw Syaoran on the front page!! Oh my gosh!!!! I rushed to Jamie, Lily, Wei, and Joey (A/N: He surpirsingly woke up early). They were happy and excited. Lily was not as grumpy and was kind of proud, I guess.  
  
When Syaoran went out, Jamie came up to him and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you Syaoran!!" she said.  
  
"So, you guys saw it??" Syaoran asked with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, we did.... well done master Syaoran!!" Wei said proudly.  
  
"Yes.... you did a great job!! Now lets eat." Lily said, sounding quite happy.  
  
"Great job my boy!!! Proud of you!!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah!! You did a great job!! Proud to be your sister bro!!!" I said.  
  
I looked back at the news paper and noticed that there was a really blurry image... of a girl?? Um.... no!!!! Can't be .... I thought for a little while and noticed that she was..... flying in mid air!!!!!  
  
I screamed!!  
  
"What is it Meiling??" Wei asked me, his voice full of concern.  
  
"L...l...l..look!!" I pointed to the image.  
  
He took the paper out of my hand. "Hmmm.........." Wei said not sounding so happy. (A/N: That's not really saying is it??? Oh well... you guys know what I mean right???)  
  
"What is it Wei?!?! What's wrong??" Syaoran asked.  
  
Wei looked at Syaoran and said, "Seems like theres a ghost among us."  
  
"WHAT?????!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!" everyone yelled including me.  
  
"Father!!!! Don't joke like that!! It's not funny!!" Jamie said, and laughing nervously.  
  
"Wei.......How many times do I have to tell you??????? Go to the doctor!!!" Joey said steernly.  
  
"Look.... there is no ghost among us okay??? Lets just eat!!" Lily added in.  
  
Syaoran looked at me then Wei as if he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Here! Take a look!!" I told him  
  
He took the paper away from me and looked at it. He stared at it for awhile and finally said, "Look.. there's no such thing okay??"  
  
So, that was the end of the discussion, everyone was uncomfortable now. The day went by like they usually do, but I can't get that image out of my head! I know it's silly... but that girl was like... see through...blurry and SHE WAS FLOATING IN MID-AIR!!!!  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
....... Meiling just ruined my day by showing me that picture.... you can't really notice it... but once you look closely... you can see a girl floating in mid-air!!! I just have to forget about it....  
  
The day went by quickly with tons of people on the street congratulating me. As I went past the market to go home, I noticed Jamie was talking to a man that sells a variety of things.  
  
"Wow! Those are quite cute!!" Jamie told the man.  
  
"Yes.. as a matter of fact they are... you can stay here and watch it all day if you want." the guy said to Jamie.  
  
I noticed that the guy seemed to be checking Jamie out...I wasn't so happy to see that..  
  
"Thanks, Mr...." she stopped.  
  
"Ron.. just call me Ron" he said smiling like a mad man.  
  
"Thanks Ron!!" she said giving him her sweet smile.  
  
I came by and said, "Jamie! What are you doing here?? Since I'm already here...lets go home together!"  
  
She said, "No thanks, I want to look at the fish a little more..."  
  
I looked at her and said, "Well, then I'll buy you one so you can look at it at home."  
  
"No!! It'll be so boring just to have one of them." she said and walked away. "Bye Ron!!!!" she yelled to him.  
  
"Jamie, wait up!!" I yelled after her, I had to run to catch up to her.  
  
She stopped by a meat seller and said, "Hey Simon! I want to buy a piece of meat today!!"  
  
"Okay Jamie" he said, again... I thought I saw this guy checking Jamie out. 2 times in a day!!  
  
I was tired of this.  
  
"I'll make it cheap for a beautiful young lady as yourself!" he said and smiled.  
  
To me, that smile looked like it meant bad news.  
  
"Thanks Simon!!" Jamie said and gave him money.  
  
Later, I looked back and saw that Simon was staring at Jaime, I quickly covered her. I saw him frown and look away.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
The next day... I woke up early to buy Jamie those fish and surprise her. Lily and Meiling were already awake and saw me. They were surprised that I woke up so early. I told them that I was having an early start.  
  
When I went out, I heard Lily say, "Now that is better!! He should always have an early start!!"  
  
I drove my bike to the guy who sold the variety of things and brought Jamie a few fishes that she liked. They were really expensive and the guy wouldn't make them cheaper no matter what I offered him.  
  
I was going to yell in his face but, gave up and paid for them. I couldn't wait until I got home. I wanted to surprise Jamie right away!!  
  
I brung them to work and did my job quickly, I couldn't be there to take care of the fishes, so I asked Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey Yamazaki!!! Do me a favor and watch these fishes for me okay??" I yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah... yeah sure, just leave then on your desk!!!" he yelled back.  
  
"Okay!! Thanks!" I said to him.  
  
I worked as fast and hard as I can so I can be finished faster. Finally, the day went by and I went to my desk to get the fishes. But, the fishes weren't there. I finally noticed that they were in the sunny part of the room.  
  
I yelled to Yamazaki, "Yamazaki!!! I told you to watch the fishes in this tank!"  
  
"I did, I was afraid it would drop on your desk, so I put it there!" he said proudly.  
  
"Yamazaki!!!!! Half of the fish are DEAD!!" I yelled angrily.  
  
He was about to say sorry, but I ran out to my bike to take the fish home.  
  
As I rode, I took out a straw to blow in the bowl, so the fishes won't die.  
  
"Don't die!! Don't die!! Just a litter closer!! Please don't die!!" I said to the fishes.  
  
I rode as fast as I can to get home before any of them die. As I rode, a car passed by me. I saw a girl (A/N: Or Lady...... but that would sound so old wouldn't it????) with emerald eyes in the back seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry: That's all!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: Why did you guys throw away that cake?????  
  
Suppie: Would you stop it about the cake?????  
  
Cherry: Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ne wayzz...... sorry!!!!!! But, as you can see in the story .... Syaoran and Sakura meet in the next chapter!!!! Sorry if the old version of this chapter confused you!!! I hope this is a lot better!!! Please tell me!!  
  
Kero: OH!!! Remember to bring cake next time!!!  
  
Suppie:...... yea yea.... and review!!  
  
Cherry: YEAH!!!! Please don't forget to review!!!!!!! Buh Bai for now!!!!!1  
  
Next Chapter: Well... Syaoran and Sakura meet..... need I saw more??? 


	4. Just So Infuriating

Author's Note: HeLLo!! Sorry sooooooooo much!!!! My computer broke down and I had TONS of homework!! Finally the next chapter is up!!! Yes.... Sakura meets Syaoran in this chapter!!!! HURRAY!!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: ::whines:: I hate this part the most.......do I have to say this???? fine FINE!!! I do not own CCS..... or the plot... OKAY?? Happy now?? ::mutters:: cuz I'm not!! ;-;  
  
  
  
Cherry: Hi mina-san!!!!  
  
Kero: Hey!!!  
  
Suppi: Hello..  
  
Eriol: Ahem!!! Do you mind me asking when I'm going to appear in the story Cherry????  
  
Cherry: Well... I haven't made up my mind and I ..  
  
Eriol: You what???? I've been waiting and waiting! When will I be in the story??? My poor Tomoyo is crying in your previous chapters!! I DON'T like that!!!  
  
Cherry: Well.... If you stop WHINING... I'll let you appear in a chapter sooner!!!! So would you stop acting like a baby!?!?  
  
Kero: OK!! OK!!! Stop...  
  
Eriol and Cherry: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!  
  
Kero: gezzzzzzzzz  
  
Eriol: Look.... just don't make her cry!!!!!  
  
Cherry: I DIDN'T make her cry!!!!  
  
Eriol: You're writing the story!!!  
  
Cherry: But it's supposed to be like that..  
  
Eriol: No it isn't!!!1  
  
Cherry: Uh... YES, it is!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: NO!!!  
  
Cherry: YES!!!!!  
  
Suppi: ok ok ok.... I get you're point!!!!!! Lets just continue with the story!!  
  
Kero: Talking about story... I'm getting kinda hungry....  
  
Eriol: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: ARGGGGGG!!! YES!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
"............" Conversation  
  
~...........~ Thoughts  
  
******** POV change  
  
(...........) Author's Note  
  
= Flash Backs =  
  
Next day  
  
  
  
Seven Sisters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just So Infuriating!!!  
  
  
  
******* Sakura *******  
  
~FINALLY!!! I get to go back to Hong Kong!!!~ I was staying in Shang Hai(A/N: Is that how you spell Shang Hai? I've got to learn how to spell!!) to go to school. I was so happy that I got to go back!!! I was in the back seat with Harrison, the family driver, driving me. (A/N: Is that part confusing??? I'm soooo sorry!! This is my first fic!! Sowwy!!!) As Harrison was driving, we passed by some people burning paper money. (A/N: You know those paper money people burn when it is ghost day or something???? If you don't... umm... don't worry!! Not that important right??) I was really interested and hit Harrison to get his attention. (A/N: She really hit him in the face.. but she doesn't know that! So, whenever she hits him.... remember that it in the face kay???) "Miss Kinomoto..... would you please, please, sit back? It's very dangerous." Harrison stated.  
  
Apparently, I was sticking my head out of the car window, I was confused at first and then I realized what he meant. I shrugged and asked him, "Why are they burning paper Harrison? It's so weird, I mean, they didn't do this in Shang Hai."  
  
"::sigh:: Miss Kinomoto! Don't stick you're head out of the window! And they do this because today is ghost day, they don't want the ghosts to bother them so they burn paper money!" Harrison said, trying to concentrate on driving.  
  
"Ohhhh......" I said, and then hit him again. "But why is today ghost day?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!! Why don't you ask the ghosts that??!??" Harrison half yelled.  
  
I looked at him as if he were growing two heads. "Why would I want to do that????"  
  
He shook his head, meaning he doesn't want to talk about it.  
  
After a couple of minutes in silence, I got bored so I hit Harrison again. "Harrison, would you give me the newspaper you just bought?" I asked him.  
  
He grumbled and gave me the newspaper.  
  
I looked at the front cover and saw a guy wearing a mailman uniform. He had chestnut colored hair and intense amber eyes. He had a very small smile on his face. I read the column on him. It said that he won the great employee award. For all the hard work he'd done over the years. I got bored reading so I stopped. But then I remembered a conversation I heard at the train station.  
  
  
  
= Flash Back =  
  
"Oh hey did you see the front cover of the newspaper?" a guy asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah I did, it was about this guy...... what's his face??" the friend tried to remember the guy's name and face.  
  
"Li Syaoran is his name. Well, did you happen to notice anything creepy about the picture?" the guy asked.  
  
"No, what's so creepy about a guy winning an award?"the friend asked curiously.  
  
The guy sighed. "You mean you didn't see the ghost??"  
  
"What ghost?? You mean there was a ghost??"  
  
"Yep...." the guy gave his friend the newpaper. "Right here... see it?" he pointed.  
  
The friend looked at the newpaper and was shocked, "I didn't see that! Who told you?"  
  
"Oh this old lady I passed by this morning, she's pretty creepy if you ask me."  
  
The friend looked at the newpaper again. "I didn't even see it! I mean this girl is practacally floating! How could I miss it??"  
  
"Well, she is trasparent."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well anyways, how was your trip?"  
  
I didn't hear what they said next, I was too busy in my own thoughts.  
  
~ Hoe!!! A ghost???? I've got to see this, even if I don't like them! ~  
  
  
  
= End Flash Back =  
  
~ Well, it'll be okay if I see the ghost in the newspaper. As long as I don't see it in real life. ~ I shivered at the thought.  
  
I scanned the newspaper closely. I couldn't see anything at first, but when the newpaper was in my face, I could see that there was a semi transparent girl in a chinese outfit. She looked really pretty, and had her her up in a bun. I can tell that the chinese outfit was very old because no one really wore it anymore. I had enough clues saying that this girl was not human. I froze at the part, 'not human'.  
  
"Hoe!!!!! They were telling the truth!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto! Please don't yell.... I'm trying to drive." Harrison said.  
  
"But.... but theres a..a..a..a"  
  
He cut me off, "No buts Miss Kinomoto....."  
  
I was about to say something to Harrison when a guy passed us. He had chestnut colored hair, and amber eyes.  
  
I looked at him and knew he was the newpaper guy write away. Then I noticed he was blowing in a fish bowl. I looked at him with mixed feelings of curiosity and confusion.  
  
~ Why is he blowing in a fish bowl? Is he okay???? ~ I wondered in my head.  
  
I hit Harrison and asked, "Hey, isn't that the guy in the newspaper?"  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Why??"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
~ Okay.... ~ I thought, looking out the window agian. But the strangest thing happened. I noticed that the guy took a glimpsed at me.  
  
But when blinked, he looked away to continue blowing in the fish bowl. While I was looking at him and what he was doing, he passed us. I could see the back of his bike. There was a girl in the back seat. She was wearing a red chinese outfit and had her hair tied up in a bun. She also had big amhest eyes.  
  
The funny thing was, the guy didn't seem to kno she was there.  
  
As she past me, she smiled.  
  
I smiled back, but then I kept on thinking she looks farmillier. I shrugged at the though and looked back at the newpaper.  
  
When I looked back, I could feel myself holding my breath.  
  
Then I did what I usually do, "Hoooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and grabbed the nearest thing I could find, Harrison. But unfortunately, I grabbed his head, and my hands were covering his eyes.  
  
"MISS KINOMOTO! WOULD... YOU... PLEASE... LET ...GO.... OF.... ME!!!!!!!!" Harrison yelled.  
  
I was too scared to move so I just kept a hold of Harrison.  
  
So, Harrison couldn't see and the next thing you know it, we hit the guy riding his bike.  
  
  
  
******* Syaoran *******  
  
I was just riding my bike trying to save the stupid fishes when this black car ran strait at me.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" I practacally yelled.  
  
As the car came closer, I could hear a loud, "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And then we banged.  
  
I fell on my back the the fishes flew in the air.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. At that moment, time seemed to be going slower and slower, then, the fished and the fish bowl fell on the ground.  
  
I was in shock and truned to glared at the people in the car, when I had my senses back. The driver looked nervous, while the girl just gaped.  
  
"What are you people? blind????? Those fishes happen to be VERY expensive!!"  
  
The girl sweat dropped and said, "Geeeee... and to think, a normal person would rather care about himself then a bunch of fishes."  
  
"And what do you mean by that???????" I gave her my one of my death glare.  
  
"Oh nothing at all, just that your not normal...." she answered.  
  
"WHAT?????? Can you repeat that????"  
  
"You heard what I said, I don't need to repeat ANYthing...."  
  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't argggg me!! You were supposed to watch the road, insead, you blew in a fish bowl!"  
  
"I was trying to save them!!!!!"  
  
"Why don't you just buy new ones??"  
  
"Well EXCUSE me, miss I-can-buy-anything-I-want!"  
  
"WHAT???"she glared at me.  
  
By that time, every passerby came to see what all the comotion was about.  
  
"You know what I just said."  
  
"Well, just to let you know, there was a ghost on your bike! What was I supposed to do??? Act calm and not care??????"  
  
I raised an eybow. "A ghost??" I shook my head. "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play imagination with a kid like you."  
  
"I'm just warning you!!!!! Don't blame me if something bad happens!!!!!! And I am NOT a kid!!!!"  
  
"I won't, so don't worry your little head. Because nothing bad will happen!!!! And YES you ARE!!!"  
  
She turned redder. "Fine! I'm just trying to be nice and warn you!!!!"  
  
"Well thanks, now can you please just leave me in peace? I'm getting a headache just talking to you.."  
  
".... FINE!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, fine!" with my last word, I got on my bike and left.  
  
  
  
******* Sakura*******  
  
~ I can't believe that guy!!! The nerve!!!!! ~ I thought.  
  
"Now Miss Kinomoto, see??? I told you to hold still!!"  
  
I glared at Harrison, "There WAS a ghost on his bike!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Yes, yes, sure."he said, as if he didn't care.  
  
"There was!!"  
  
I was going to yell more when we reached our destination.  
  
"Miss Sakura, we're here." he gave me a don't-tell-anyone-what-happened look.  
  
I just shrugged and ran in the house.  
  
"I'm home!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
When I yelled, a man in a very fomal chinese outfit came down the stairs. He smiled at me and I knew who it was.  
  
"Grandpa" I said softly and ran up to hug him.  
  
Grandpa smiled at me and said kindly, "Welcome home Sakura!!! We all missed you dearly."  
  
I had tears in my eyes. "I miss you sooo much grandpa!!!!"  
  
He nodded and huged me back.  
  
******Grandpa*******  
  
I smiled as my young grand daughter hugged me. I Fujitaka Kinomoto, have never been more happy to see her. She has grown into such a beautiful young lady. I was so proud of her.  
  
*******Sakura*******  
  
As dinner came, I sat down next to my grandpa while my auties and uncles sat at the sides.  
  
I chated cheerily with grandpa until my aunty, Amy, asked with jealousy in her eyes, "So Sakura, how've school been for you in Shang Hai all these years?" she asked and smiled. I swear, there was an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
I frowned at this question and glared at my Aunt Amy while my other aunt, Esabelle smiled evilly.  
  
Grandpa caught that frown and looked at me worriedly. "What is it Sakura?"  
  
I looked down and then smiled agian. "Nothing grandpa!! School's been great! I learned a lot! Like, If.. you.. think you can, you can!" I said slowly in english to get it right.  
  
He smiled at clapped. "Very good!!!"  
  
My aunts frowned and continued to eat their food. I just smiled sweetly.  
  
(A/N: You must remember that everyone in this story speaks chinese! No one really knows english that well ok? That's why Sakura had to talk slowly.)  
  
  
  
*******Syoaran*******  
  
When I got home, I was glaring and looked really messed up.  
  
Meiling arched an eye brow and asked, "What's wrong with you today? You were so excited to go to work."  
  
I glared. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!"  
  
"Well I'm SOR-RY is I made you mad!" she said and left.  
  
Jamie went in the door to see why Meiling was so mad. She looked at me and asked, "Wha... what happened Syaoran?"  
  
I almost glared at her, but stopped. I faked a smile and said, "Nothing..."  
  
She just nodded and said, "Dinner will be in 5 minutes."  
  
I looked at her retreating back and went to my room.  
  
As I got in there. I threw all my things and the ground.  
  
I lept on my bed and lay there for a few seconds and the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes came into my mind.  
  
  
  
*******Sakura*******  
  
When dinner was finished, I went up to my room and lept on my bed. I lay down on the bed and said softly, "Thanks alot Amy, Esabelle."  
  
As I lay there my mind came upon a guy with brown hair and intense amber eyes.  
  
*******Sakura and Syaoran******* (A/N: This means, that both Syaoran and Sakura are saying something something at the same time, just in different places.)  
  
"He/She's JUST SO INFURIATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry: That's all for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: You bet.  
  
Suppi: That was a pretty short chapter.....  
  
Cherry: No it was not!!! It took me forever to write!  
  
Kero: Yeah... TOO LONG!!  
  
Cherry: Hey!!!!!  
  
Suppi: Just tell them what happens in the next chapter!  
  
Cherry: Kero, it's not that easy to write a story okay??? My computer is broken and I have no idea how to use my cousins..  
  
Kero: What ever.....  
  
Suppi: JUST TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!  
  
Cherry: Geeezzzzzz calm down Suppi...  
  
Kero: Yeah! You hurt my ear!!  
  
Cherry: Remember to review!!!!!! And I'm so sorry for my poor grammer! It's just I have WAY too much homwork to do!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Okay..... I'm not sure yet.....I'm still thinking!!! Oh let's make it a surprise, so you'll just have to wait mina-san!! ^.~ 


End file.
